


No one leaves by the door they enter 去時已無來時路

by jls20011425



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Age Difference, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, Pre-Canon, 中文翻譯｜Translation in Chinese, 博笛
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 09:57:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8323498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jls20011425/pseuds/jls20011425
Summary: Hartley Rathaway會說六種語言。他下得一手幾乎無懈可擊的國際象棋。他做夢都能看見圖表。從來沒有人想要他，直至Harrison Wells向他拱手奉上整個世界。





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [No one leaves by the door they enter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3346670) by [lonelywalker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonelywalker/pseuds/lonelywalker). 



> 授權：
> 
> **這篇翻譯送給和我同萌博笛的Silver >**
> 
> 萬分感謝約妃替我拿的授權！
> 
> 標題取自Morten Harket"End of the Line"的歌詞，歌詞又出自聖經Ezekiel 46:9, 'When the people of the land come before the LORD at the appointed festivals, whoever enters by the north gate to worship is to go out the south gate; and whoever enters by the south gate is to go out the north gate. **No one is to return through the gate by which they entered** , but each is to go out the opposite gate."是這句的變體。考慮了很久，最終譯成這樣了，希望還行吧。

有些日子裡Hartley似乎把畢生都耗在永遠不會想要他的男人身上。他們在酒吧裡計程車裡實驗室裡坐在他旁邊，當然，他們始於這麼多年來的他的父親。Hartley無須出櫃已遭Rathaway家族冷落、厭棄。他無須向任何男人有所行動就知道會被拒絕。他知道自己是怎樣的人，卻認不清自己的身份。他又矮又缺乏魅力，尖銳得不可愛，聰明得不有趣。Hartley Rathaway會說六種語言。他下得一手幾乎無懈可擊的國際象棋。他做夢都能看見圖表。從來沒有人想要他，直至Harrison Wells向他拱手奉上整個世界。

　　Harrison是……Harrison是怎樣的人？Harrison是永遠不可能集中一人身上的一系列印象。他是無情的單色衣衫與每隔一會就有一瞬化為湛藍雙眼穿透人心的一副眼鏡。他是遠遠超越Hartley對天才認知的天才。很長很長一段時間，Hartley不曾見過他進食，不曾知道他睡不睡覺，不曾見過他頸下腰下哪怕一寸肌膚。但是Harrison說起拉丁語就像至虔至誠的同性戀天主教男學生。 _噢_ ，Hartley第一次聽見時就想，那就像特殊的暗號手勢： _我知道你的身份_ _。_

　　「很晚了。」Harrison某夜在表層道。

　　Hartley滿不在乎。一向很晚。他並非受聘來當朝九晚五的上班族，連朝九晚九也不是。他太沒耐性也太過完美主義以致經常夜不歸家。就連Ramon也因為秉持相同態度而贏得他一丁點兒尊重，直至看見他漫漫長夜吃得滿肘油膩。Ramon大概住在他媽媽的地下室，但Hartley的公寓好得了多少？沒有人會微笑著為他帶來芝士通心粉。沒有人會擔心他睡得夠不夠。

　　「 _Hartley_ _。_ 」Harrison以親切卻不容拒絕的口吻道。「來吧。我送你回家。」

　　他的嗓音深情得足以令Hartley抬頭看，他的話語曖昧得足以令Hartley開口道：「好吧。五分鐘。」

　　實驗室提供車輛服務，主要為那些深夜時份中心城巴士停止服務後才下班的員工而設。實驗室亦有專車前往小型機場或其他地方作場外測試，Hartley也很肯定Harrison自己有私家車（又或者摩托車——Hartley對摩托車抱有好些美妙的幻想）。但Harrison叫了輛車來他們走了。

　　年幼之時，Hartley一直深信人們不應惦念最想得到的事物，以免為人搶奪。然後教會教導他永遠不該惦念他最想得到的事物，以免犯下不可饒恕的罪孽。出於上述一個或兩個原因，Hartley坐在車後用拇指摩擦安全帶粗糙的邊緣，完全 _不_ 去想他們要去哪裡、為什麼。

　　Harrison身上沒有任何氣味。他的又一個謎團，儘管Hartley肯定其他人從沒注意到。Harrison不噴古龍水，不曾沾染肥皂與洗髮水的芬芳。但也沒有汗味。若非Hartley握過他的手，被Harrison拍過肩膀，他會以為自己與鬼魂共事。

  　　Hartley瞥了他一眼，又垂眸盯著他雙手，現在十指交叉，指甲乾淨得一塵不染。「 _Deus meus, ex toto corde paenitet me omnium meorum peccatorum._ _（_ _我的天父_ _，_ _我全心痛悔我所有罪_ _孽。）_ 」拉丁文的痛悔經。他年幼時像背首歌一樣背下來了，卻不解其意。他們此刻仍然清白無罪。

　　「覺得內疚，Hartley？」

　　「覺得我從棋盤抬起頭來。」Hartley又投去一瞥。「有些事情已在不知不覺間面目全非。」

　　Harrison沒有看他，但臉帶微笑。「 _Ego te absolvo a peccatis tuis._ _（_ _我赦免你的罪孽_ _。）_ 」或許那是Hartley一直喜歡他另一點：穿著那身黑色西裝黑色襯衫，他可以閒時當個神父。守護秘密，明瞭一切。

　　「你仍然相信嗎？」他初次發現他們都說得一口流利拉丁語時問過Harrison。毫無疑問他有過信仰。所有人都有過。

　　Harrison從棋盤摘去一枚主教，巧妙地將他的騎士放到同一方格。「我相信死後有另一個世界。」

　　「那麼上帝呢？」

　　「一個暴君。」Harrison曾道，他的語氣比笑容苦澀。「我追隨的人得更為光明。」

　　如今街道遠離密密麻麻的城市，來到Rathaway家族上流友人居住之處。Harrison並非帶他去沙漠活埋他，但其他可能性同樣令他恐懼。

　　「我未來的罪孽呢？你會一併赦免嗎？」

　　車停了下來。Harrison把手放上他前臂，他大衣上。「恐怕你要先犯下。」

　　Harrison Wells住的房子對Rathaway家族獨子而言極不起眼。但Hartley一萬年沒踏足過如此寬闊、設計得如此漂亮的地方了。這些日子以來他自己的公寓只有一張甚少睡的床。前Rathaway家族繼承人已經非常習慣在Harrison辦公桌上打瞌睡，又或者蜷進管道溫暖角落。於是他站在門口凝視Harrison掛起兩人的外套，打開了燈、點燃火爐、播起音樂。空氣都仿佛不一樣了。冷多了，除卻建築中央玻璃包裹的火焰。

　　「我想我無須告訴你不要扔石頭。」他說，回過神走到吧檯找Harrison。那裡已經有杯半滿的酒等著他。

　　Harrison笑了。「不是我的設計。我需要找個地方住。這裡空著。」

　　「我不知道該不該信，但顯然城裡有些住宅面積不超過一個足球場。」

　　「一個謎，我肯定。」Harrison的眼鏡滴答放在吧檯上，隨著Hartley抿酒，Harrison閉上雙眼。

　　隱形眼鏡從來不在Hartley考慮之列，他還是笨拙少年時就 _徹底_ 鑽研利弊。激光手術嚇得他半死。此外，他也無法欺騙自己扔走眼鏡就能突然變成Ronnie Raymond那樣輪廓分明滿身肌肉的性感男性。但Harrison的眼鏡仿佛道具，仿佛面具。Hartley見過他脫下眼鏡走到房間另一端與人交談、盯著屏幕毫無障礙地閱讀。不過，原因不難理解。沒有眼鏡，他的雙眼蔚藍得令人分心，他的棱角太過精雕細琢。他看上去判若兩人。他看上去就像某些流行科學雜誌把他拍成的搖滾明星。而不像怪胎書呆的量子物理學家都不會受到認真對待。

　　Harrison睜開眼睛的時候，Hartley正目不轉睛盯著。

　　 _現在怎麼了_ _？_ 他以思考填補內心焦躁。答案就在眼前。 _噢天啊_ _。_

　　有好幾次他差點兒就要碰碰運氣。但他可能錯得離譜，Harrison有個同性戀門生與知道那個同性戀門生想睡他可能存在不可逾越的鴻溝。然而，Harrison，Harrison知道。Harrison不蠢。Harrison知道Hartley何其貪戀他的時間、他放在Hartley肩膀的手、他時不時在Hartley最需要的時候那句「你是我的得意門生」。Harrison留意到Hartley的臉刷地通紅，褲子無可否認地撐起，而他一直沒說什麼。

　　「噓。」Harrison現在說了，把他砰地撞到牆上。

　　他的肩胛骨著火似的，那刻就已灼傷，伊卡洛斯的翅膀燒至根部一點不剩。但是Harrison在吻他。那是Hartley不知何故早已知道的答案。Hartley被許多無心親吻的男人吻過，以此簡單表達 _趕緊吸我_ 的意思。這樣也沒什麼關係。如果這是Harrison親吻的意味，他知道他會一秒跪在冰冷的石地板上。但Harrison親吻、推搡、舔舐Hartley唇瓣的曲線、尋找Hartley的舌頭，沒有停下來。

　　Hartley吮了吮Harrison的下唇，側起頭，再次親吻。他想要的超越純潔，深深超越，遠遠超於Harrison給過任何人的。他在Harrison雙臂間抬起手來，手指梳過Harrison永遠凌亂、幾乎全黑的髮絲，就停在那裡。

　　他想乞求，哭喊 _噢天啊_ _，_ _噢天啊_ 抓住Harrison的手——如今正平貼他肩膀兩側支柱上——讓他知道Hartley有多想要他。但他能做到的只是無助地呻吟、喘息，他的拇指貼著Harrison臉頰。他的陰莖已經硬挺、滾燙，迫切地撐起褲子襠部，他需要Harrison觸碰的地方遠遠多於嘴唇。 _求你求你求你_ _。_ 他能不能在褲子裡射出來。他或許能。他從未如此接近高潮，遠離自我控制的邊緣。

　　當Harrison雙手抓住他的腰抬起他，讓他滑上支柱，把Hartley大腿推至腰間。仿佛他是女孩。穿著裙子。懷疑Harrison Wells會 _進入_ 他的想法就變得真實無比。

　　「求你了。」他此刻終於說了，此刻Harrison壓在他身上，Hartley感受得到他身體鮮活的熾熱，鼠蹊回應的慾望。他抓著Harrison肩膀，想扯走那件外套。「求你了， _Harrison。_ 」

　　他們身後的休息室有張雙人沙發床，就在巨大的玻璃天花板下。若你不想弄髒自己的房間，那是床上大戰的最佳地點。他從不知道成為某人掠奪物的感覺可以如此甜美，直至躺在Harrison懷抱之中。

　　但是Harrison——強壯得不可思議的Harrison——把他放在吧檯上。失去了身體抵著身體、向他挺動、拉他貼近，Hartley有點傷心，然而Harrison正解下Hartley皮帶，解開他褲子鈕釦。「噢神啊。」

　　他感覺得到Harrison在感受他的形狀，透過那肯定髒掉濕透的的白棉內褲。他太過年輕缺乏克制。但是誰知道Harrison衣服下是什麼樣呢？誰知道他多大年紀？Hartley在網上看過他生日，還陪他慶過幾次，但他不會天真到相信讀到的一切。

　　他不相信的事情又添一項：Harrison Wells的頭貼著他的大腿，嘴裡含著他的陰莖。Hartley大腿抽搐。他分得大開，向後靠去幾乎跌倒，只得抓住吧檯後沿。他的胸口感覺比跑步機上更糟，心跳得厲害。他屏住呼吸，嘗試停止時間，只去感受所有， _理解一切_ 。然而這並非一盤棋，連快棋對奕（Harrison玩得棒極了）也不是。這是Harrison雙唇裹住他，舌頭舔著他的柱身，頭部上下聳動。Hartley轉移重心，用臀部撐起自己，伸手撫著Harrison的頭髮。沒有壓——雖然有點支配的感覺也不錯——只是感受。感受Harrison Wells吸吮他的陰莖。

　　Hartley不禁想他是從 _完全_ 錯誤的角度達成此事。

　　但他仍然是需要，哀求的那個：「不要停，天啊，你敢停你就死定了。」他是緊緊閉上眼睛 _還沒_ 射就眼冒金星的那個，胯下抽動，撐著自己雙臂痙攣似的，把精液射進Harrison喉嚨。

　　Harrison站起來，用衫袖擦了擦嘴時，他還是暈呼呼的。Hartley只需兩秒就感到荒謬至極，坐在Harrison吧檯上，分身從褲子裡掏了出來，即使他那裡仍然因為Harrison的舌頭閃著水光。

　　「你餓嗎？」Harrison問。

　　迷惘困惑，不知道那是真心提問抑或暗示Hartley應該趕緊禮尚往來，於是Hartley只是挑起眉毛。

　　Harrison上下打量他，想了想。「我給你弄點小吃。」

　　作為很少回家的人，Harrison無疑有足夠的新鮮水果儲備，而他似乎看著Hartley吃看得很高興。「我感覺像是你的小白臉。」兩人坐在客廳時Hartley說，但他還是吃了葡萄，因為過了晚飯時間很久了，他都不記得他是什麼時候吃的午餐了。「我們該穿上托加袍嗎？」

　　Harrison沒有碰食物，但他倒了酒，解開了襯衫鈕扣。Hartley努力在觀看同時不要死死盯著。他腦海幻想過Harrison的身體許多遍了，他還指望看見奇怪的紋身、可怕的疤痕。可是，那裡就只有一副身體。誠然，比他想像中多很多肌肉。Hartley又吞下一顆葡萄，向他伸出手來。

　　他們親吻同時脫去彼此的衣服，而Hartley——大概有史以來都沒有人——能夠脫得優雅。但無論鈕釦多他媽的惱人、Harrison從他頭頂扯走毛衣時眼鏡怎樣壓進眼窩，都不重要。他想要的只是Harrison的嘴，他的手滑進Harrison褲口。

　　「告訴我你會操我。」他的呼息比話語粗重。儘管Harrison可能想掉過來，那也行，只要他不是那種只當零號的傢伙。有些晚上Hartley需要有根陰莖插進來，此刻的渴望更是前所未有。

　　Harrison臉上又是似笑非笑，Hartley猜他經常露出這種笑容只為避免顯出兩個酒窩太過孩子氣。Harrison高大又英俊，一點也不像Hartley，但所有人都希望受到認真對待。

　　「放鬆，Hartley。我最後總會如你所願，不是吧？」

　　「我不會假裝這並非暗示。」

　　又是那個笑容。Harrison站了起來，脫下襯衫，宛如表演，就像Harrison做別的事一樣。看。看看那偉大的Harrison Wells終於顯露真身。看看那長年藏在樸素西裝下的瘦削身軀，原來壓根兒沒那麼瘦削。Hartley一言不發看著他：胸膛、肩膀，二頭肌……腹肌。 _腹肌_ _。_ Harrison _多大_ 年紀？

　　「你怎麼找時間練的？」這裡地下室可能有健身房——Ronnie Raymond爭取在實驗室建一個好一段時間了，卻只換來停車場多了個籃球架——但時間從何而來才是關鍵。或許Harrison從不睡覺。

　　至於腹肌之下，好吧……Hartley看著Harrison扯下皮帶。他也該脫下自己的衣服，但他被深深吸引只能盯著不放，想到Harrison Wells全身赤裸而自己穿戴整齊也滿足了他一點兒的怪癖。然而對於Hartley毫無保留地飢渴 _凝視_ 他半硬的陰莖，Harrison滿不在乎，表現得自然大方，令Hartley更覺Harrison才是掌控一方。

　　Hartley清了清喉嚨。「出於好奇。」他說。「那些窗……？」

　　Harrison有點驚訝地挑起眉毛，順著Hartley目光看去。如果鄰居真的看得進來，他們肯定已經反感不已。「外面看是不透明的，當然。我喜歡自然光，但同樣重視隱私。」

　　該死的鈕釦。電影的人都是直接撕爛衣服。現實裡，即使他想這樣做，他的襯衫也不合作，又或者是他的手指不合作。隨後Harrison用手指挑起他的下巴，讓他抬起頭來。

　　「我想，」Harrison輕聲道，「讓你下來一次會讓你冷靜一點。」他看也不用看就靈巧地解開了所有該死的鈕釦，就在Hartley親吻他時候。Hartley還用手摸了，因為他 _不得不_ 。無論此刻開始發生什麼事，他都沒理由不給自己的幻想一點尺寸與形狀：Harrison性感到極點的光滑肌膚。肋骨與肌肉的紋路、彎曲的毛髮落到……Harrison解決了鈕釦直起身子。「要嗎？」

　　Hartley扯下了襯衫。

　　他向自己發誓稍後會在心底重新整理一切，把想法與印象排列成他可以詮釋與過度詮釋的連貫敘述，像是他學過的每種語言，像是他玩過的每種棋牌。但他不能，現在 _不能_ ，因為Harrison就在他嘴裡，這就是 _一切_ 。Harrison就是一切，若然剩餘心神無須用來呼吸，Hartley會稍微為並未減弱的情感與 _釋然_ 而泣。

　　有段時間他記著吸過的所有分身，所有寄宿學校的男生，所有他去酒吧假裝不是孩子時遇上的年長男性。但後來有過太多糟糕時光。太多時光他想要遺忘。然而，Harrison，平息了他心底所有恐慌，Harrison撫摸他的頭髮，說著「對，做得好Hartley」的模樣，似是安慰多於恩賜。Harrison想要他。Harrison甚至可能 _需要_ 他。

　　但最重要的是，Harrison理解他。這就是為什麼，當Hartley的手停止從Harrison臀部掠過大腿，抬起頭來不再吸吮Harrison的陰莖，Harrison四隻手指貼上他的胸膛，指示他回到床上。「脫掉你的衣服。我很快回來。」Harrison一路走向吧檯，Hartley凝望他，直至Harrison令他起了別的念頭。「還有，Hartley，慢慢來。」

　　Hartley慢慢來了。更準確來說他也只能磨磨蹭蹭脫下長褲與鞋子，然後，想了想後，褪去內褲。無論Harrison怎麼保證，他在這些玻璃圍繞下仍然感覺暴露人前，仿佛整個世界都看著，又或者整個地方都會崩坍落下一地碎片。他躺了下來向上眺望，目光穿過玻璃天花板。在這裡，中心城偏遠郊區，仍然可以看見星星。

　　「你多久做一次這件事？」當Harrison幾乎無聲的腳步漸近，他說。

　　「求解『這件事』的值。」

　　Hartley成功鎮定心神向Harrison投去譏諷的神情。「你多久在客廳操一次男孩？」

　　「次數不多。」Harrison帶來了潤滑劑，前景可期。「不過話又這麼說，我有很多房間。」

　　Hartley笑了。很簡單，非常簡單，只需閉上雙眼撫摸自己讓一切順其自然。但Harrison全裸雖然罕見，更罕見的是Harrison現在只屬於他一個，沒有Dr. Snow衝進來問一堆問題，沒有不知道什麼叫專業質素的Ramon與他愚蠢的笑容。「普遍認為你對性愛不感興趣。我相信是你一手營造的形象。不過，考慮到你相當的知名度與我們最近的動靜……你 _是_ 和誰上床，Harrison？」

　　「不是很明顯嗎？」Harrison坐到他身邊，硬挺的尺寸仍然可觀。

　　Hartley哼了一聲，思忖。「你信任的人，也就是說你僱用的人。」他對上Harrison太藍的雙眼。「你操了實驗室裡的誰？守口如瓶的人，對吧？你的特殊關照對象。」然而，那是相當令人厭惡的念頭，想到Harrison觸碰，哪怕只是以這種目光看著他們任何一個。Ronnie看著太直，Caitlin太少女，Ramon心理年齡又嚴然只有十二歲。但是他們又會怎樣想他？Hartley——太平凡，太傲慢，太 _急切_ ？

　　Harrison的指尖輕輕貼上Hartley唇瓣。「明天你可以盡情猜疑偏執。但今晚，我向你保證，沒有別人。」

　　Hartley吸氣。吞嚥。「你在這裡。」他說。

　　沙發床不算軟，真的。那是雞尾酒會時才坐的，又或者慵懶躺臥——若是你剛好半裸又有著阿多尼斯的身體。（外面是不是有游泳池？大概是。Hartley不介意欣賞Harrison夏天濕漉漉滴著水，穿著電藍色泳褲。）但Hartley躺下讓Harrison走近，覆在他身上，肢體交纏。

　　他預期亦有點希望被翻過去狠狠壓到床上，幾近窒息、沉浸恐懼的同時射出來。但Harrison吻了他，手指梳過他蓬亂的髮絲，仿佛為了看清他，當Hartley怯生生摟著他，一條腿環住他的腰時，也沒有縮開。Harrison這副樣子仍然瘦削、纖細。但他是真實的。他就在眼前，他的呼息拂過Hartley的臉頰，肌膚幾乎滾燙，他的陰莖—— _神啊_ ——頂著Hartley下腹。

　　「你介意嗎？」Harrison問，伸手摘下Hartley眼鏡。

　　Hartley早在眼鏡摘落前就瞇起眼睛。「別走就行。」

　　「我整個人是你的。」Harrison說，下一秒他臉上閃過似是驚訝，似是後悔，又似是Hartley無法理解的事物。但隨後他們又再親吻，而Hartley眼下不想深究了。

　　Harrison浪漫的過去耳傳於實驗室流言蜚語之中。他們知道他的研究拍擋，Dr. Morgan，還有她十多年前的死。悲劇故事。Hartley可以想像那種傷害怎樣摧毀一個男人。但沒有人能禁慾十幾年。或許Harrison不再和女人上床了，或許就是這樣，但他在Hartley體內的手指熟練又穩健。

　　Hartley喉嚨發出壓抑的喘息：他以前跟過的人有哪個在乎過前戲？「噢天啊。」生命線直直穿透了他——Harrison律動、衝刺、頂弄，做著各種令Hartley背部弓起、陰莖抽動、嘴中溢出淫靡聲音的動作。他可以用六種語言來說粗言穢語，而他此刻歡愉地做著，直至他能說的只是「操我，操我，求你了Harrison，求你了……」

　　Harrison在他體內 _作痛_ ，那種被填滿的甜美痛楚Hartley不會在Harrison詢問時承認，因為那也許表達不出Harrison扶著他、進出他、舌頭探進他嘴裡時，那種徹底成為一體的狂喜。如果Harrison身上有什麼氣味就好了，灑滿古龍水好讓Hartley沉浸其中，一如沉浸那纖瘦的身體、手指緊纏的髮絲、吸去他氧氣的嘴唇。

　　明天他後面肯定隱隱作痛。不是愚蠢的同性戀「一周都無法坐下來」那種痛，而是他會感受到Harrison在他裡面那種痛，無論是他在辦公桌前工作、嘗試不對著Ramon的報告打呵欠、忍受Caitlin和Ronnie沒完沒了的肥皂劇的時候。那痛楚會提醒他發生了什麼事，延長他們共度的一夜，因為可能不會有第二夜了。

　　「Hartley。」Harrison的拇指與食指就在他下巴底，語氣止不住的笑意。「你沒走神吧？」

　　Hartley眨了眨眼，點了點頭。「嗯哼。」說得像是他能睡著似的。此刻遠超清醒，一切感覺如此強烈，他需要放慢時間來體會一切，細味Harrison，英俊、偉大的Harrison每分每刻。 _La petite mort（_ _欲仙欲死_ _）。_ 並非高潮，而是相反。他覺得自己會在終結那刻死去。

　　然而，Harrison……Harrison操著他沒有冒過一滴汗，不去管那火焰熊熊燃燒（玻璃背後的火是真的嗎？），不去管他時而聖潔的 _力量_ ，他胯下撞擊Hartley大腿後側用力得會留印以映襯瘀青的肩膀。Hartley能做的只是抱著他死不放手。

　　他射得太快，儘管可能已過去幾個小時，他不知道。脹痛的陰莖與體內持續不斷沸騰的 _需求_ 令他撫慰了自己，沒幾下就看著Harrison射了。就算不去碰其實他也會在一兩分鐘內射。那樣射出來又或者摸到射個徹底。

　　「 _操。_ 」他說，狠狠咬著唇，因為那感覺棒 _極_ 了，然而結束了，精液在他手上腹上留下白濁痕跡。結束了，除了他轉而看著Harrison，突然意識到觀看——感受——Harrison在他體內釋放或許更加美妙。

　　但是Harrison吻了他，把臉埋進Hartley肩膀，就是那時Hartley感覺到高潮衝擊令他肌肉如遭電擊，Harrison貼著他的肌膚，低哼出一個名字，那大概是 _Hartley_ ——因為還能是誰呢？

　　Hartley抱得他更緊，時間停下來了。

　　之後他們喝了幾杯，赤裸裸躺在火邊，年輕又漂亮，至少兩人其中一個是。Harrison啜了一口酒，把頭靠上Hartley肩膀，觀賞火焰。

　　「我給你叫輛車。」Harrison終於道，就在Hartley思忖他們什麼時候上樓之際。他想參觀Harrison睡房，爬進昂貴被褥之中，假裝他在這裡度過每個晚上。天啊。如果Harrison要求，就是躺在床腳上他也願意。

　　「叫車？」很晚了。 _非常_ 晚了。如果Hartley還在實驗室，他會乾脆在員工休息室拼起三張椅子倒頭睡去。

　　Harrison瞄了瞄手錶。鐘數似乎沒有打消他的念頭。「我有事情要處理。別擔心，我不指望你九點出現。你就當自己和重要供應商參與正式會議直到至少中午吧。」

　　Hartley盯著他。「我……Harrison……」或許他還會發現褲子口袋被塞了幾張美元鈔票。

　　「我需要你休息。」Harrison站了起來，兩指拈起兩人的眼鏡，深情地梳理他的頭髮。「如果你留下來我不會讓你睡的。」

　　他走開的時候，Hartley一件件撿起丟在地上的衣服，草草地再次穿上，戴回眼鏡。Harrison這個鐘數除了獨自睡去還能幹什麼呢？就是叫另一個更漂亮的情人過來也太晚了。

　　Harrison回來時已穿戴整齊，眼鏡在位，點完手機。「兩分鐘。」他說，上下打量Hartley。他把手機滑進口袋，伸手撫平Hartley衣領。「仍然覺得內疚嗎？」

　　「覺得被用完即棄。」他知道自己聽上去很小器的生著悶氣，仿佛指望一次約會就能搬進來了。

　　「不可能。」Harrison說，除非他叫的只是Hartley的名字。「你是我的得意門生。每天，我都需要你在我身邊。沒了你我怎麼辦？」

　　現在要穿透那副眼鏡瞥見真相顯得更困難了。「 _Haec olim meminisse iuvabit_ _.（_ _我們回顧這段經歷時會會心微笑。）_ 」終有一天，我們回顧這段經歷時會會心微笑。

　　Harrison笑了出聲，拍了拍他的肩膀。「我已經在笑了。」

　　站在那似乎應該配條護城河和吊橋的門口，Harrison再次吻了他，雙手捧起他的臉。「我們明天見，Hartley。」他說，伸出一隻手指劃過Hartley唇瓣。「乖一點。我就要求這件事。」

　　 _那明天晚上呢_ _？_ Hartley想問，但門已打開，車在等待。

　　他們抵達他的公寓大樓時，他已經睡著了：司機不得不使勁搖晃他的肩膀叫醒他。他的身體全是酒精和內啡肽，他的耳朵嗡嗡作響。


End file.
